With the rapid development of the Mobile Internet, borrowed bicycles have been widely used. A user may send an unlock request for a borrowed bicycle to a service provider through the client, acquire the unlock code of the code lock of the borrowed bicycle, and unlock the code lock using the unlock code to start using the borrowed bicycle. After the user has finished using the borrowed bicycle, the borrowed bicycle is re-locked and the service provider is notified of the current state of the borrowed bicycle, so that the next user may use the borrowed bicycle in the same method. At the same time, the service provider may also charge the user for the corresponding service fee based on the service time the borrowed bicycle is used.
The existing code lock control method for the borrowed bicycle usually requires the code lock of the borrowed bicycle to have a network communication function to feed back the current state of the code lock to the service provider. However, if the code lock of the borrowed bicycle has the network communication function, the service provider not only needs to have a network communication module built in the code lock, but also needs to pay a certain network communication fee to the telecom operator, resulting in high cost.